


Harry Potter and the Police, dictionary page

by JamezBar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, beep boop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamezBar/pseuds/JamezBar
Summary: "I want to be loved," said Harry, his earpads resting against his chest.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Harry Potter and the Police, dictionary page

**Harry Birthday**

"Happy birthday Harry" said Ginny, lowering her mask to kiss him good morning. "But at the moment you're up against the gods...Do you like me?"

"No..." he'd said, barely able to continue. "I'm just so bored here. You can't trust the others. What are you going to do when you're little?"

"I want to be loved," said Harry, his earpads resting against his chest.

"In heaven or hell? Who are you?" cried Ginny, then she stopped at his mouth. "What are you looking for, Harry?" she whispered, "I want you to help me, I want to win you over to my side. But more importantly, I want to win you over to my side so you can do better than I do...but I want you to leave me. I want you to be safe in the dungeons."

Harry's face sank into the pillow's book. He held it for a moment, letting the good feeling in his voice subside, but his eyes sat closed. "Of course not!" he said, his mind racing. "You would need help!"

"I mean...You're exactly what we need. And I'd take it that I was alone in this dungeon anyway, because of you."

His face flushed red and his face was as red as the room that Voldemort had booked himself with, his hair blue, his eyes red and there was that last part of his face that could only be described as bloodletting.

Harry fell silent, his tears not spilling over like those that could go back over their cold sweat the next time he had your girlfriend sizzling his sister's juice and somebody being attacked by their unicorn-loving friends.

"If I could ask you a question for a different reason I would," he said, staring into Ginny's eyes. "You know...I'm gonna...I want to help you. I want to get out of there and do something for you."

Ginny gave him a brief hug, and Harry stopped and looked at the ground, trying to think. "Oh, nothing."

"I suppose..." he said, using any way he could. "You know, perhaps if you like me to stay here."

He looked up at Ginny again.

"Then why don't you come over?"

"I'm not here to ask for help. I don't need it. But we don't know the answers to many of the biggest life crises on Earth. Because it's difficult, because of course, you're not like me, is there? As if you don't know..." He trailed off, watching her slowly fall silent before he turned to her.

She stared back at him, eyes pleading with him to stop. "What do you want, Harry?"

He looked up at her. "You don't know what else you'd like. You don't know what a failure you'd make to support your little sister. You don't know what would happen if we each found a way to try and reach some common ground. You don't know how much you would, Harry. And now it's just you and me...I hope you can meet at least one other person that can give you something to look forward to at the end of your life."

Ginny began to cry, but he knew she didn't want it. "I'll be safe and there won't be any more questions about this conversation. I'll know, you know. I promise, I won't have to leave you alone with someone that I didn't know. I promise. Do whatever you want to you, Harry. But be careful, I won't know for a minute if you want help, or if it's the right thing to do."

He nodded. Ginny's eyes started to twinkle. "Come on, Harry. Let's see what happens."

I'll never know, Harry said, feeling as if it was almost time for another conversation with her again. No more questions about it.

******************

On the way back from school Harry went to the Professor's office, where they could talk more about school. He found the library empty and four of them sat down in chairs and sat on it.

Ginny had first asked Harry questions, and on one question he'd already found an answer. It was oddly relaxing. Sure, it was hard to write so many questions, but Ginny would never leave a note for him. She was like the seventh or eighth option when he asked. Harry pulled up the registration form again and glanced up.

"Shelter. We need cover for a vault. One room for them and a guy upstairs who might be able to help us with something."

  
  


**Ginny Birthday**

"Happy birthday Ginny" said Harry with a warm smile. His pink hair was wet and dirty but without the blushing he was used to. Ginny's eyes were aching a little as her hair was stuck in the ponytail. That's when Harry's stepfather Ron came to see. He turned to look at Harry and said, "I'm not sorry we had to go to the same school but if you want to go we can go somewhere else and he might be here." Ron squinted with his phone and Harry turned back to look at Harry, he wasn't sorry about that.

Harry shook his head, "Well, no I didn't... I'm fine with it. However we are better off if we want to go somewhere that's nice."

Ron nodded, "Yes. Thank you. I'll let you in."

Harry nodded as they headed to the nearest customs office and eventually to the shopping centre. The whole country was smiling.

"Good morning, Mrs. Potter. There's something on your desk I'm curious about. I know I'm not sure what I've missed... or can I have some gold or silver issues that come out of it? Thanks for the interest, of course. But thanks again, Mrs. Potter."

Ron's stern tone finally returned, he was sure he had been given something for luck because it's been two days and three nights since they last spoke.

"I see. Great. Then you'll have to go after the Floo." Harry was going to have his tea next time he saw him. This got him thinking about it, when that happened everyone was angry and Ron had to leave his table. But his dark chuckle he liked to draw from time, it was like some sort of magic made a light shed for his dead friends.

They hung up the phone and started jogging, too tired to do so. While they were still running the next morning, Harry asked the shop assistant to try to return to his bed. It was then he found the nearest stable. A few people were there with their children, but didn't seem to be running for a dormitory.

The lady he heard talking to was pretty sure that Hermione had called to let her outside for work on her birthday. They left her hanging there, but a minute later some of them started talking about the tragic day. That's when Harry saw the big red form of the old man in question and opened up the back door. He also found something. Something from one of her reading lists that he gave to Hermione, "Man, I'm not sure how to explain it but this is my broomstick!"

Oh good.. Dobby Snape, who was of course with us before Harry mentioned my name. You always remember how much this story upset me? That it was not true. With someone who had just told me his story so proudly, it sounded too believable.

For one thing, a member of the shop put his mouth in his hands and said that they had sent 'Harry Potter' to the bar on my birthday to dress up for the exam. (That thought makes me so, well you know.) It's true. And I love the Umbridge that thought I'd share his stories. It'd only become more complete after he came to the door and me brought it up.

He thought it was so old that it would look like his face was in some kind of shape. Harry tried to piece it together but was interrupted by a photo of a red and white team mascot, a wolf, a football team and some football stadium.

(It's not almost as memorable.) A familiar face.

A young one at the back of the room, a Slytherin of Potter-type class, came to take photos and began handing out sticks of foam and broomstick. The show with the football team mentioned in the photo was special. More familiar being that the league was trying to start a giant magic event at the Stavanger Arena. Well well but Harry didn't believe them.

"Or is that Harry's school and team now a combat school?" asks Harry.

"N-Not really. They're still teams and not even an Army league," says the Slytherin. Harry couldn't help but drop a good laugh. "But we're mostly goblins, and an army doesn't really make a team when it's all piled up on top of each other. It would be better for the company if we could either be quick with our weapons or be one of our own."

"Well, obviously when you're fighting the goblins we sometimes take an interest in you, but all the time you won't be eager to fight them."

"They wouldn't tell you they won't kill you if you win, though."

The Gryffindor even showed their trademark wit when she decided to be subtle in her statements. "I thought fighting the goblins and Ravenclaw

  
  


**James Birthday**

"Happy birthday James, hope you school year is going well, please don't send us anymore Hogwart’s toilet seats, mum and dad" James closed the letter and with a grin left for the bathroom and sat back down. Despite having much more trouble his shoulders wobbled in the cold still, he never asked Hermione to read the helery, so he went to another room to explain why he didn't get much of a book back.

"James you know he could take it to his room, but I wouldn't go in for the hele " George shook his head with a fake smile. Harry wasn't about to say anything about James but from an energy type " George responded with a smile. Harry broke a long silence with little footsteps.

"James!" George shouted, but Harry was standing there motionless.

"James!" George yelled back, looking up with something without prompting. Harry's face lit up to see stars flying in the distance. Harry groaned, holding up a good stick of his towel for George to grasp.

"Can we still go to town here, then?" George asked Harry, in the same tone he had used a few times with George before.

"Yeah... but I have to go back to another room. So please Harry, I can go help please " Harry sighed, rubbing his face a little as he got out the duffle bag to sweep himself. He was already calm, doing nothing. Harry crossed his arms, her right hand supporting his head. Harry knew George wouldn't be able to stand to try and kill him in one moment, but he was different. He could feel his bones breaking in the glass, he kept looking around, out into the blurred universe where nothing could believe or stop him. The doors opened, a voice in his head was broken and looking more like James Harry spoke.

"Dad, Harry, mom, brother! You can't tell us to... never! It was just a normal day, we went from Hogwarts to the Kirlick School to Jkoh to teach the children for the rest of their lives! You know what we want to do to make the world better for you, you have to do it, you have to keep it going. We want to be smarter then we are, we want to win more than we want to go!" Harry ran for the door as George jumped into the kitchen to turn on the heater in a quick, deliberate motion.

"Whoops! Stop! I'm not even done." George quipped, 'Hogwarts is getting quite crowded.'

Harry kept walking, and George's eyelids kept trickling up in tiny shivers, struggling. He looked up to see a huge frown on George's face.

"Wait wait, what were you thinking that?" Harry said.

"We were afraid your dad could get so mad about having those letters back in your stuff back then, I know if he wasn't into you he could get something off your radar, but hey... uh... umm... no what.

"Go back to your room, stop my fingers from hurting you, let us help you out. I want you to come back home to my room to let me know how things are, a bedroom with a fridge to you like I want to stay, Harry is not going to leave my room there. We both need to get out your stuff and it's just going to take a week for all that to happen.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not really into looking at your laptop or making sure that you don't steal or make use of the dark world of Ritchie, I really like the view that you've got there, the funny things that I like about it... um... No one is on my school life, no one is smart. I just like weird things. I love the looks of that screen, it gets my attention because I'm looking at you staring at it.

"Be nice Harry, I'll do anything to help you return home, if you don't get the flu or something then I can find a doctor and tell him about anything he wants me to do. After I've found a doctor, I will direct you to my mobile home where you can get your stuff, a live bath. You can find your stuff for me. You'll never know I love you when I leave." George read his paper, he held out his hand to Harry who clasped it, feeling its soft feel to his face.

"Huh?" Harry scratched at his work log, unable to keep his head from nodding in agreement.

"Well. What I did was completely different." George sighed, putting a pillow against his head to put Harry back down to sleep. "I just wanted to go do what was right, normal, old news for me and for my mum and dad, they needed me for that day for them, after

Process finished with exit code 0

  
  



End file.
